Beguiled
by Whispered Desire
Summary: 'For now, all she wanted was this: the bittersweet acknowledgement that maybe things would go wrong, that maybe it wouldn't work out for them. Maybe it would all amount to nothing, and the time they spent together, once so monumental for them, would turn out to be nothing but the tiniest imprint on a world that did not care.' JE. Oneshot, originally part of 'Captivated'.


This was originally two later chapters from my fic 'Captivated' which I wrote long before it was discontinued. I never quite managed to part with it and eventually decided to upload as a oneshot to see what people thought about it.

As in the original fic, this is alternate from mid-DMC onwards, but this scene takes place at Shipwreck Cove during AWE.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Beguiled**

"Jack's worried about ye, ye know. Said ye've been actin' strange lately," Teague said, sitting down next to her.

The silence stretched on for so long that Teague wondered if she'd even registered that he'd spoken. She closed her eyes, her face turning to an expression of sadness. When she opened them again, her eyes glittered with unshed tears. There was something about Teague that made her feel comfortable with telling him before anyone else. Maybe it was the uncanny likeness between him and his son, or maybe it was just the need to tell _someone_ before finally biting the bullet and telling Jack himself. Finally, she spoke:

"I'm with child," she admitted softly. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and for a moment, she reminded him of a child herself; scared and vulnerable. His expression didn't falter as she expected, all he did was raise one eyebrow slightly. He paused before replying;

"Well, congratulations. I don't see why ye be tellin' that to me though."

Her gaze dropped again, and her cheeks drained even more of what little colour she had remaining. "There's so much of you in Jack. I know you two don't get along that well, but there is; maybe more than he'd like to admit."

Teague turned and scratched his beard, recalling his earlier conversation with his son. "Aye. There be a lot that boy doesn't like to admit."

Elizabeth didn't ponder the meaning of that statement, instead choosing to sit in silence. Her own emotions were causing her inner turmoil, and silence was often more comforting to her.

"Does yer fiancé know?" Teague asked suddenly, surprising her. She scoffed in response, laughing without humour.

"He is the _last _person I want to know about this."

Teague nodded soundlessly. "I take it then, that the child be Jack's?"

Elizabeth didn't even move, let alone make an effort to reply. The small child growing inside her gave her a small kick, almost as if urging her to tell the world about its presence. She moved her hand unconsciously to her stomach, cradling the barely noticeable bump there. The small action didn't go unnoticed by Teague, and neither did the faint smile that crept onto Elizabeth's lips.

"Yes," she replied, and saw Teague smile widely in response.

"Well, why don't ye tell him?" he asked, but was surprised to find that the smile left her face, and another uncomfortable silence was left in its wake.

"I'm terrified," she whispered. "I don't know what he'll say, or how he'll react." She frowned. "He might never want to see me again."

"Now, now, don't be silly. Jack's not one to do somethin' like that. An' I can assure ye that if he tries to make ye rid of it, he'll have to answer to me," Teague assured her, standing up. Elizabeth smiled up at him, her eyes still sparkling. Teague gave her one last smile before moving away. She looked down again.

He paused at the door, and said over his shoulder, "Ye need to tell Jack, love. It'll be for the best."

When Elizabeth looked up, he'd gone. However, the figure that slowly turned the corner on her other side drew her attention, and her eyes widened with slight alarm.

She bit her lip as she looked at him. "You heard that?"

There was a small pause before the figure replied quietly, "Everything."

* * *

The silence passing between the two figures in the otherwise deserted corridor was almost painful. It seemed to stretch on for an endless eternity, until a deadened tone broke it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, monotone words making Elizabeth cringe more than they would have if he'd shouted them at her.

"I was scared," she replied. "Scared of how you'd react."

His brown eyes flashed up to meet hers; even there, he did not seem angry, did not look as though the news troubled him as much as she knew it must.

"Elizabeth, you have no reason to be scared of me. I'm not thrilled about the news -"

Elizabeth laughed bitterly. "Not _thrilled_? You don't even have a right to feel anything about this; it concerns you in the least way imaginable."

Will recoiled as though she'd slapped him. "The least way imaginable? Elizabeth, you're my fiancée, and I've just overheard you telling a man you barely know that you're expecting another man's child!"

Silent tears fell from her eyes. He continued harshly, "I wonder, how long did it take for him to coerce you into his bed once you realised I was nowhere to be found?"

Elizabeth stood up from her position on the steps, filled by sudden anger. "Will, I never meant for you to find out like this, I -"

"Find out like _this_, or find out at all?" Will challenged, spitting the words out as though they carried a disease. "You must have wanted this on some level, or else you wouldn't have done it at all!"

"T-that's not true!" she stammered. "I admit, I desired him, but I am engaged to marry you, aren't I? Doesn't that tell you something?"

"This whole situation tells me something, Elizabeth. I cannot trust you anymore," he stated resolutely. "I can barely look at you now, carrying _his _child…" He made a facial expression to express the clear disgust he was feeling.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked fiercely. "Are you saying it's over between us?"

He ignored this question, instead asking, "Do you love him?"

Elizabeth hesitated, caught off guard by Will's forwardness. It occurred to her that she hadn't considered that question herself for a very long time; she had been so caught up in everything that had been happening that it had been pushed unceremoniously to the back of her mind.

Now, the more she _really _thought about, the more clear the simple truth was becoming…how easy it was to admit it, despite still remaining uncertain as yet whether the feeling was unrequited. Even her question of whether it was over with Will, not moments ago, had been laced together with an underlying surge of hope that it was…that she would be free to tell Jack about the baby…his baby…_their_ baby…with no worry that Will was listening with his ear pressed against the door, ready to barge in upon her confession and hold a sword to Jack's throat.

Will stared at her, waiting almost impatiently for her answer, almost sure that she would say no, and beg him to forgive her, to take her back, they would pass the child off as their own…but the longer she stood, her gaze absent and unseeing, the less sure of that outcome he was becoming.

A small smile graced her lips as she nodded. "I do, so much. I'm sorry Will, but I do."

He opened his mouth to reply when none other than Jack Sparrow caught his attention over Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack, who had been focusing intently on the open compass in his hand while he rounded the corner, looked up when he heard Elizabeth's sniffling. He gave her a puzzled look and then turned his attention to Will, who stood fuming with his hand on the handle of his sword.

Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt an' all, but -"

"You!" Will snarled, a menacing growl rumbling from the bottom of his throat. In a split second, he'd drawn his sword, and was starting forward towards Jack, who, though confused, had also pulled his sword from his belt.

"Now, look 'ere boy, I don't know what yer problem is -"

"My problem," Will retorted, "is that you've been bedding my ex-fiancée! Perhaps for months now!"

Jack looked on in shock, and turned to Elizabeth, hoping for some answers. She stood, tears streaming, with her hands barely covering her mouth. She trembled slightly with fear.

"Jack, I -"

"Enough!" Will bellowed. Jack's head whipped around to face him again. "It doesn't matter how I know, but I do. I can't believe you've both betrayed me like this…"

Without any further hesitation, Will lunged for Jack, who managed to swiftly block the attack before parrying himself. Elizabeth watched on in horror, feeling utterly helpless, as the clang of metal against metal rang out through the corridors. She had to do something!

"Will!" she cried out, but instead, Jack was caught off guard by the noise and Will took advantage of the moment, catching Jack's side with the point of his sword.

Jack groaned and started to fall to the floor from pain as Teague hurtled round the corner, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Will's head. Elizabeth screamed and fell to the floor at Jack's side, the sight of crimson making her eyes widen and panic flood through her veins.

"No, no…Jack, please, no…" she sobbed, trying to stem the blood flow by any means possible. His eyes flickered, trying to stay open. Will still stood furiously, watching while Teague held the gun to his temple.

"Ye'd best leave here as soon as ye can, boy," Teague growled menacingly. "Board the next ship that leaves."

Will looked as though he would protest, but with one last look at the pair on the ground, he turned and departed silently. Teague assisted Elizabeth with getting Jack to his room, and then left her with his son while he went to fetch Gibbs and some medical supplies.

Elizabeth sat on a wooden chair by the bedside, her knees folded up to her chest, eyes wide and frightened. She couldn't lose him…she didn't know what she'd do if she did…

It wasn't long before Gibbs arrived, carrying a small wooden box which Elizabeth assumed to be the medical equipment. He said nothing as he set to work examining the wound and then bandaging it. When he was finished, he turned to address Elizabeth.

"Jack's one hell of a lucky man," he sighed. "Probably the most minor o' wounds he's ever got. Probably passed out from just the pain."

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her eyes. "There was so much blood…I panicked…thought I might lose him…"

Gibbs smiled sympathetically. "It'll take a lot more'n a flesh wound afore Jack's left us. Still, Master Turner, eh? Who woulda thought…"

"He heard me talking to Jack's father," Elizabeth whispered, avoiding eye contact with the older pirate. His eyebrow raised in surprise. "I told Teague I was…" she took a deep breath, "…going to have Jack's child."

She raised her eyes, almost afraid of the accusing stare which could be waiting for her, waiting for the bitter, 'I-told-you-so' that she was so sure was going to come. Much to her surprise, however, Gibbs said nothing, but the smile widened slightly.

Then he whispered three words that made Elizabeth's heart soar; "Jack'll be thrilled."

Without saying another word, he left the cabin.

* * *

It took another hour or so before Jack opened his eyes again, groaning slightly. Elizabeth's head snapped up and she whispered, "Oh, thank God…"

"Miss me?" he grinned, wincing a little when he propped himself up against the pillows. Elizabeth remained frozen on the wooden chair, staring at him fearfully as though he was about to sprout another head and eat her. This did not escape Jack's notice.

"Apparently not, or ye wouldn't be lookin' at me as though I had six arms," he frowned. A ghost of a smile flickered to life on Elizabeth's face. He pushed the covers back on his bed and patted the space next to him, inviting her to lie next to him.

She slowly untangled her limbs and stood up, feeling her bones adjust from the uncomfortable position. She climbed into the bed next to him, closing her eyes as she felt the heat radiating from his shirtless body. She snuggled into his left, carefully avoiding the wound on his right side as she wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled and rested his cheek atop her head.

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper. "If Will hadn't heard me talking to your father, he wouldn't have done this…"

"Ye talked to Teague?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes. He told me you thought I'd been acting strange; that you were worried about me."

"Ah, yes. Any reason, or were me concerns built on naught?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath; it was now or never. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you, Jack," she whispered, burying her head into his neck. "I couldn't bear it…"

Jack chuckled. "I knew ye'd miss me, love."

"It's not just that," she replied, exceptionally quiet. "I don't know if I could raise our child without a father."

There was a long pause, filled with nothing but the fear eating away at Elizabeth's heart as she waited for Jack to do something…anything. He gently moved her to sit up facing him. His brow furrowed, wondering whether he'd heard her right. "Yer…?"

The unfinished question made Elizabeth's throat clench. It was happening just as she thought it would…

"Yes."

Suddenly, the silence was everywhere. Its cold hands pushed in on Elizabeth from every direction, and Jack said nothing for so long that she wondered whether she'd actually spoken the truth, or simply imagined speaking the words inside her head…

"Elizabeth…" he started, sounding slightly choked, "I think ye should leave for a while. I mean, I need time to think…"

Elizabeth removed herself from his bed as quickly as she could. Her face was blank, her eyes disbelieving…her worst fears realised: that he was ashamed, that he did not want the child, he did not want _her_…and the knowledge of that was consuming, eating her away, and something somewhere felt like it was breaking…

And then there was just pain, and tears, and eventually numbness. She left his cabin without saying another word, bitter disbelief stunning her into silence. When she'd gone, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

Elizabeth walked to end of the corridor and through the doors onto the balcony, the night air making the tears running down her face cold, obscuring her vision. So it was over: she was alone and pregnant. No doubt a wanted pirate by now, she thought she could actually see and hear her life crashing down around her as she sunk to the floor.

She was alone on the balcony for so long that she managed to doze off. When she awoke, the tear tracks had dried to her face, and she felt the goosebumps on her arm even through her clothes because she was so cold. It took her several moments to remember why she was out there at all before she summoned the strength to return inside.

She'd barely made it two steps into the hallway when Jack's cabin door opened, and the man himself stepped out. He looked up and saw her, stopping dead in his tracks as she did too. She considered turning and running, but something in his delicate expression told her it would be unwise.

He stepped forward slowly, whispering, "Lizzie…"

Hearing his pet name for her sent her over the edge. She walked forward slowly, sobbing quietly. When she reached him, she allowed herself to fall into him and let go. She clutched at the lapels on his coat for support as she heard him talking to her.

"I'm sorry for sendin' ye out," he whispered, lifting her face to look at him before he continued. He sighed; the truth was hard sometimes. "I'm scared, Liz. Some o' the stories ye hear about childbirth…"

He paused, staring deep into Elizabeth's eyes while he searched for the right words. "Ye can't leave me, Lizzie, ye can't."

A few more tears trickled down from her eyes and it occurred to Jack that she'd never needed him more than she did now. She leaned her face forward and continued to sob.

She didn't want him to whisper that everything would be alright, that it would all turn out OK in the end. She didn't want him to act as Will would have done; comforting her for long hours into the night. For now, all she wanted was this: the bittersweet acknowledgement that maybe things _would_ go wrong…that maybe it _wouldn't_ work out for them. Maybe it would all amount to nothing, and the time they spent together, once so monumental for them, would turn out to be nothing but the tiniest imprint on a world that did not care.

And so he simply held her safely in his arms, protecting her mostly from herself. He cradled her as she fell apart, and he thanked the Lord he never believed in that he was a part of her life; that the child growing inside her was his, an eternal reassurance that no matter what happened between them, she'd always have a part of him somehow.

* * *

Well? I know it seems a little out of place without the context of the original fic, but I thought I'd see what people thought.

**WD,  
xo.**


End file.
